Silver, Silver, my sweet, sweet Silver
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: Ever since he was a child troy would always have the same dream. About silver. Of a silver boy in a silver garden. It’s one of his many secrets. What happens when that Silver boy turns out to be Ryan Evans. A tale of ancient secrets and romance with HSM
1. Dreams of gold and silver

1

Silver, Silver, my sweet, sweet Silver.

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.

Summary: Ever since he was a child troy would always have the same dream. About silver. Of a silver boy in a silver garden. It's one of his many secrets. What happens when that Silver boy turns out to be Ryan Evans. A tale of ancient secrets and romance all compact in one high school drama.

Warning: Slash, fem-slash, angst, action, drama, fluff, character death, and mystics, reference to Norse Mythology.

* * *

Dreams of gold and silver.

Troy

He was dreaming. He knew he was. Yet even though he know's he also know's its not a dream. Mommy and daddy think it is a phase but it's not. This Silver haired boy that he always watch's is real. The lonely boy who lives in shadow's. Troy is always mesmerized by this boy. He watch's in aw as the silver boy follow's that gold girl. His sister, Troy know's. that spitfire girl wrapped up in all that gold. But she is not for him, oh know. He knows she is for someone else. But this boy is solely made for Troy. He tries hard to call out. He succeeds like always. Troy is glad that mommy and daddy took him to this doctor. The silver boy look's toward him and smiles serenely.

"Silver boy." Troy call's out as he runs to the boy and hugs him.

"Hello Troy. Im surprised to see you here. Are you taking a nap." ask's the silver boy with a tilted head.

"Yup. Mommy took me to a special doctor. He put me to slep cause he wants to know about you. So wanna go play in your garden. You can tell me about your day and we can stare at the moon." Troy nearly beg's. he loves Silver boys garden. With all that silver and moonlight.

"Well I don't know, I mean my sister is seeing her friend now so I guess." Silver boy shrugs. He led's Troy to that beautiful garden all bathed in silver. As Troy enter's he see's the other side of the garden. The sunny golden side. He can see golden girl and that girl she is always talking to. He never actually met golden girl or that other girl she talks to but he know's that the other girl is just like him. Meant solely for Silver boys sister who is the sun.

"I miss you silver boy. Mommy thinks your not real, and daddy. But I know your real. I really want to see you. We can have sleep over's and be together always. But im scared silver boy." Troy say's as they side inside the ever shape changing diamond.

"What are you scared of?" Silver boy ask's him gently laying his head in Troy's lap.

"That I'll never see you. Never hold, like I do now. I mean you are mine forever. I want to make you happy and protect you. I want to... I want to... I don't know." Troy babbles.

"Silly Troy. I am real. And one day we will meet. We wont know it's us but we will meet. So tell me how is Chad. I have a bully in my school named Chad." Silver boy say's.

" Silver boy, why do people think your not real. I mean you are mine. We will be together forever. We will grow up get married and go back to your home. Were is your home?" Troy ask's instead. For some reason he couldn't control his mouth.

"I already told you Troy. Asgard. I'm from a place called Asgard. It's a place of warrior's and beauty. I am the god of the moon. The god of negativity. And love but mostly the negative or dark side of it. Me and my sister are the gods of balance. I am god of chaos, she is god of order, light, positive-ness, the sun. I told you all this." Silver boy say's patiently.

"I know, I just couldn't seem to control my mouth." Troy blush's.

"Troy I think you I should wake you up. I don't really like this doctor, you mentioned. I'm sorry Troy I have to go, I'll miss you." Silver boy said before disappearing.

Troy woke up with a start. He looked around and saw he was on the doctor's couch. His mom looked sad, and his daddy looked very angry for some reason. The doctor though looked rather curious. "Silveritus." Troy called out in that accented way Silver boy talk's.

"well this is interesting." the doctor said as he wrote in his book. Troy looked over at the tape recorder and frowned.

"What's wrong. Why everybody look so sad." Troy asked. Troy's mom tried to smiled and Troy's dad just shook his head.

"Troy can you I ask you a question?" the doctor asked. Troy nodded. "This Silveritus.." the Doctor started when Troy corrected him. " sorry, does he umm, know what goes on outside your dream's all the time.?" the doctor asked. Troy frowned.

"Yes he does. He know's lots of thing's. he is not a dream. And he doesn't like you. He left cause he said he doesn't like you. Your nosy. I don't like you. You're a stupid man who thinks he know's everything. I hope you meet Silveritus, and tell him he's not real. Cause than his pappa Loki and his daddy Baldur will come down here and get your booty good. Silveritus is mine. And only I can call him Silveritus. Everyone else call's him October." Troy yelled.

The doctor nodded. He looked to Troy's parent's and told them the session was over. Unfortunately Troy's parent's decided not to go back hoping it would go away. There prayer's where answered one day when Troy came crying to his mom and dad. He can no longer see Silver boy.

Kelsi

Kelsi glanced over at the brunette little boy, who she had spoken to for a while. He seemed normal, but than again they were here for the same thing. That boy who knew the boy in Silver must be that boy who she's se's when she always meet's Goldia, she smiled sadly knowing the boy doesn't even know that one day well two day's from now exactly is that they will not be seeing them for awhile.

* * *

A/N: well that was chapter 1 done. I think its good. This was actually the preface. There are Major reference's to Norse Mythology.


	2. flash of silver eyes, so it begins

1

Silver, Silver, my sweet, sweet Silver.

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.

Summary: Ever since he was a child troy would always have the same dream. About silver. Of a silver boy in a silver garden. It's one of his many secrets. What happens when that Silver boy turns out to be Ryan Evans. A tale of ancient secrets and romance all compact in one high school drama.

A/N: okay not to confuse you guy's, so im gonna explain a few thing's. the first chap was the preface. This here would be like the prologue or something. This is year's later and Troy has somehow convinced himself silver boy (Ryan) isn't real of some sort.

* * *

Flash of silver eye's, so it begin's.

Troy laughed along with his friends and teammate's. this was the daily routine with Troy. To pick on Ryan and get a laugh. The whole hallway laughed with them. Troy admittedly felt a little bad for the boy but he was such an easy target. As everyone laughed Troy glanced down at the blonde boy. The boy had looked up at him at the same time. What Troy saw made him gasp. Ryan looked up with molten silver eye's. his whole eyeball looked like hot liquid silver. Troy blinked twice and saw Ryan's eye's where there normal shade of vibrant icy blue. Troy shook his head.

"You damned prick's!" Ryan shouted as he stood and wiped the food off his clothe's. Troy and the gang looked back with slightly shocked eye's, Ryan never talked back or retaliated. He just takes it all quietly.

"What was that ya damned fag?" Chad asked. Chuckling as well as everyone else. Ryan let out a growl and punched Chad straight square in the nose, causing the curly haired boy to fall backward's. Ryan looked ready to kill in Troy's opinion and thanked god when Sharpay came stomping over.

"Ryan stop! Jeez. Come on don't even waste your time fighting jerk's like them. The last thing I need is you going to jail because your homicidal tendencies came out at school and you killed some stupid jock." Sharpay ranted pulling Ryan away who was glaring murder at the floor.

"Damn I think that fuck broke my nose." Chad said. Troy instantly checked up on his best friend and proved it wasn't.

"Damn Ryan can pack a punch. What do you think Sharpay meant about homicidal tendencies anyway huh?" the unmistakable voice of Jason asked, course only Jason would ask that and then get everyone wondering.

Troy shrugged as he stared after Ryan. He was positive Ryan's eye's changed and if where to be perfectly honest he had seen them somewhere before. Troy thought about his until he was jerked out his thought's when he himself pushed slightly, he was just in time to see Jason sneak out the cafeteria unnoticed and then jet down the hall.

"I'm gonna get that fag. Just wait I'll show im for making a fool of me. I have the perfect idea." Chad ranted. He looked over at Troy and smirked evilly. 'Hmm, I have got the perfect plan. I've seen how that fag look's at Troy and how Troy can't stop glancing at him. Haha kill two birds. Show them both there place.' Chad thought malicious. Chad nudged Troy who was still staring at the door with mixed emotions in his eye's.

"Yea, what's up?" Troy asked. He saw the look in Chad's eye's and he had a very bad feeling about. When truth be told all he wanted to do run straight to his dad and told him about the silver. His dad had always told him to tell him if he saw silver that wasn't there. Truth be told his dad didn't like him anywhere near anything silver. But Troy had to admit his obsession with silver seemed totally normal.

"I have an idea. I know just how to get back that stupid fag for humiliating me. I think it's time to humiliate him. You in." Chad said looking at Troy intently showing Troy that if he said no there would be hell.

Troy gulped he didn't like the sounds of this plan especially if he was involved. Chad was always getting his case about Ryan making insinuation's that where only partly true. It was true he had some feeling's for Ryan but that was totally different than acknowledging them. He nodded slowly and looked at the rest of the team as they all watched and listened intently.

"It's easy all you have to do is pretend to be in love with the guy. And in doing so I want you to find all the dirty secret's and everything else that he or for that matter he and Sharpay have." Chad said with a smirk. The rest of the team caught on instantly and they all shared secret glance's. it was an ongoing rumor with them about Troy's odd behavior with the male Evans and silver to seeing as how they are very related though no one know's shy. Troy nodded slowly.

"Good, lets get stared shall we. Start the plan when you get to your drama class. You're the best bud any guy could have sticking up for my honor." Chad said with fake approval, unfortunately Troy didn't that. As Troy was lost in his thought's he didn't notice how Chad slipped a recorder in his backpack or the silent order's for one of the team to constantly watch. The whole team agreed they where sick and tired of the golden boy and his perfect steak.

As next period hit around Troy gulped and took a deep breath before entering the auditorium for his class. Miss. Darbus had thought of an idea for student's to perform randomly on stage about feeling's or a point or situation in there life an idea Kelsi had thought up. Troy smiled at the thought of Kelsi, he felt a connection with her. Her obsession with Gold and the sun was what made them talk constantly. She was just like him, with his obsession with Silver, the moon, and the night. She loved Gold, the sun, and the daylight. That made he him frown, he hated gold he found it repulsive and very insulting. Contrary to what his parent's thought he remembered the silver boy who just up and left. He personally blamed the doctor still. As Troy stole himself he heard Darbus announce the first "act" or whatever you call it. When Troy turned to the stage he was shocked to see Jason up there. He followed Jason's line of sight where Ryan was sitting. Ryan for his part had a raised eyebrow and warm smile on his face it was one of major amusement.

* * *

A/N: okay that was chapter to. Hope you enjoy I know it's short but my add/bi-polar has kicked in over time. I am so unfocused it's sad.


	3. Thruth's in wisps of gold and silver

Silver, Silver, my sweet, sweet Silver.

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM. i also dont own the song ludi invalidi that song belongs to T.a.t.u

Summary: Ever since he was a child troy would always have the same dream. About silver. Of a silver boy in a silver garden. It's one of his many secrets. What happens when that Silver boy turns out to be Ryan Evans. A tale of ancient secrets and romance all compact in one high school drama.

A/N: okay not to confuse you guy's, so im gonna explain a few thing's. the first chap was the preface. This here would be like the prologue or something. This is year's later and Troy has somehow convinced himself silver boy (Ryan) isn't real of some sort.

A/N 2: this story isn't only centered around troy and Ryan. It will equal parts Tryan, Kelpay, and Jason/Coach Bolton.

Pairing: Jason/Coach Bolton (something new I wanna try), Tryan, Kelpay, Gabby/Artemis( because how sweet is that, and yes im a wear she is a virgin goddess), Apollo/Hyacinthus/Hermes (again something new.)

Warnings (cause I forgot something's.): Slash, Het, Greek and Norse mythology, War (maybe), Threesome pairing between gods (spur of the moment.), scary manipulative Gabby, Chad and other bashing, oh and Zeke being chased slash seduced by either Zeus or Hermod ( Norse messenger God.) I don't know though I cant choose maybe you can choose or may be Skadi (Norse Goddess), and dark theme's, as well as some hinted dark theme's (like BDSM and stuff.)

* * *

Truths Wisps of silver

Troy saw Jason smile a bit before motioning to Ryan, Sharpay and Kelsi to come on stage. Troy looked over and saw his dad in one of the seat's and rolled his eye's. his dad had decided to support the team after the drama club had gone a rant about how Jason had been going to drama and singing way before Troy. When the Questioned Jason he just shrugged and said something about not wanting to be ostracized and alienated. Troy was actually surprised he knew those words. So to show his support he decided to go to all of Jason recital's and amongst other things. He even took up cooking with Zeke, to which Troy thanked on a daily basis his dad needed to learn to cook badly ever since his mom passed away. She went peacefully at least. He also knew his dad was seeing someone and was curious why he didn't meet her yet but he was happy none the less. He smiled at Jason and gave a thumbs up. He and Jason had been hanging out a lot. Jason for some reason out of the blue had started hanging out at his house a lot. Keeping his dad company and helping him around the house. From what Troy knew Jason's dad had beat the living gold out of him and Jason came running to Troy's house throwing himself at his dad mumbling nonsense. Jason was a bloody mess that night and Troy knew his dad had went to Jason's house when he stormed out of the house eye's rageing bloody murder. Jason was busy shivering and wouldn't allow troy to help let alone touch him. Troy was a little freaked out that Jason only let his dad touch him, because even though Jason never told Troy about what to him Troy knew he was raped, he didn't mean to find out but he had found out when he went to wash Jason's cloth's. he actually threw up his dinner when he saw the blood mixed with semen. For a while Jason let no one to his dad touch him. Even a hand shake or pat on the back was unwelcome. But he let his dad hold him as he shook and cried. Troy shrugged. He saw the instrument's and raised a brow. Jason started a band with Ryan, Sharpay and Kelsi. Suddenly the instrumental started and Troy took his seat behind his dad. Hie listened intently as he heard the song. Troy couldn't help the gasp that escaped him. He knew Jason could speak russian but ever since he and Ryan spoke it he couldn't help the shiver. He noticed Jason looking over at his father as he sang which had Troy raising a brow.

"Okay that is just plain weird." Troy said. Troy being half russian and having heard his grandma speak it he knew exactly what Jason was singing and to sing that song to his dad was just plain creepy.

**_Chuzogo ne beri,  
Svoyo ne otdavai  
Sozhmur'sya i umri,  
Lyubi i umirai  
(Don't take from others  
Don't give whats yours  
Shut your eyes and die  
Love as you die)_**

Troy couldn't help but sing along. In english of course. "Actually it's kind of romantic in a morbid sense. Wait Jason dad morbidly romantic. Oh dear god i got issues." Troy mumbled. "Poor Jason" Troy said again.

**_Skazhi i poklyanis',  
Skazhi chto yerunda,  
Umri i pritvoris'  
Chto lyubish' navsegda_**  
_**(Swear to me  
Tell me it's nonsense  
Die and pretend  
That you'll love forever)**_

"When am i going to get the Jason back before what happened to him. This song is so sad. Jason so has some psycho crush on my dad. I mean he is a rape victim and my dad did save him. Does castrating someone count as saving." Troy wondered to himself.

**_Vecher bez lyubvi  
Utro bez obidy  
Lyudi-invalidy  
Lyudi-invalidy  
(Evening without love,  
Morning without occurrences  
(invalid people  
invalid people)_**

" invalid people." Troy sang along. "Vecher Bez Lyubi." sang along softly. He looked over and saw his dad staring back Jason and he had to do a double take. "What the hell." Troy.

_**Poteryannyh ne zhut  
Pechal'nyh ne hotyat  
Takiye ne zhivut  
Ih topyat kak kotyat  
(No one waits for the lost  
No one wants the sad  
These people don't live  
They drown like kittens)**_

"Okay something is up." Troy watched as his stared transfixed on Jason as he moved languidly with his song. "Omg omg omg." chanted.

**_Sozhmur'sya i umri  
Skazhi chto yerunda,  
Sozhmur'sya i sovri  
Chto lyubish' navsegda  
_****_(Shut your eyes and die  
Tell me it's nonsense  
Shut your eyes and lie to me  
That you'll love forever)_**

Troy didn't know what to do. That look, those looks. "No i wont jump to conclusions I'll just chalk it up to my very long day. I mean i have cause to be a stressed. Silveritus is back i just know it. Silver always means Silveritus. Oh no, what if he's upset with me for becoming a bully. Year's it's been year's. i haven't seen him since i was 3. Oh god i have to apologize to Ryan i gotta i have to, oh dear." Troy stopped not even noticing the music ending.

"Okay class have a nice weekend and i expect that song you promised Ryan,

"Sure thing miss Darbus." Ryan said with a disarming smile. Darbus just giggled and sauntered off. Just than he was picked off the floor by some blonde kid and Troy felt his stomach tighten in jealousy.

"BOO!!" the Blonde shouted picking up Ryan and spinning him around. Troy went over and stood waiting for his presence to be known. Ryan always noticed his presence when he was around as if Ryan had some radar that was tuned to track him. It always made Troy shiver with delight and make him feel like he was important to the blonde.

"Apollo! Wh-what are you doing here?" Ryan said seeming to not notice Troy at all. Troy frowned slightly before turning a slight glare to the golden haired blonde that had captured Ryan's undivided attention. "Ryan doesn't even like to date blonde's, stupid overly tight dressed pretty boy twink." Troy mumbled heatedly catching Kelsi's attention who was standing right behind Troy and heard every word and smiled.

"And how do you know what a twink is Ryan?" Kelsi asked sweetly causing him to eep and jump. Causing Ryan to look over at Troy and blink like an owl. Troy blushed.

" oh um hi Kelsi, i have no idea what your talking, what i said was i really want a twinkie. Ain't nothing like twinkie's and ho-ho's." he said while glaring at Kelsi knowing full well how he knew she was the one who is always right behind him when he watch's the DVD. "Your bad dirty girl Kelsi, a bad dirty girl' Troy thought as he sent his thought's through his eye's.

"I know." Kelsi said in response. Before they both turned to Ryan and the crush stealing twink, as Troy now dubbed him. "Whose this Ryan, is your boyfriend, cause i gotta say he kinda look's like a pretty boy twink." Kelsi blurted which had Troy gaping at the usually shy girl.

"You've been hanging with Shar to long Kels." Ryan laughed. "And no he's my cousin. His names Apollo." Ryan said as he introduced Apollo to everyone. Apollo greeted everyone before leering at Troy. Troy squirmed under Apollo's gaze as the blonde twink reject, Troy decided that was better.

"Nice to meet you. And you must be Troy Bolton. I must say i am quite surprised, i was not expecting you to look like this. And from what i heard about you from Shar I'm surprised Ryan either hasn't raped yor killed you, or both really." Apollo said before turning to Ryan.

"You changed Ry. I thought you all for those bad ass leather wearing motocycle type of guy's." Apollo asked. Ryan shrugged.

"I decided to tone it down after Slash. beside's Shar got tired of the cop's coming to the house. So i toned it down. Beside's you'll be happy to know the local gang just set up a fighting arena thinking i might go you down." Ryan asked ignoring Troy's and everyone else's shocked look's.

"Uh oh Ryan about to get his flirt on. Who is it come on tell me, what's he look like. No better yet what size is he." Apollo asked eye's ablaze with mischief.

"His name's Fang. He's the leader of one of the gang's that run around here, the slit throats, there called one of the worst. And from al the bragging he did I'd say he's either a 9 or over compensating." Ryan said with a shrug as if hanging around fang, who is a cold blooded murderer Troy might add, was normal. Troy snorted.

"Oh please you call that impressive. That's noting to mine." Troy said not realizing he said anything at all. He quickly looked up at the eye's on him. "What." Troy blushed.

"Someone's jealous. So you gonna sleep with him or kick his ass bloody." Apollo asked rubbng his hand's.

"Well Sharpay is pissed cause he beat up Zeke and you know Sharpay. She may be a lesbian now but Zeke is still here Zekey poo." Ryan said. Apollo shuddered.

"May god have mercy if he's going up against you two." he said. "You at least gonna take him for a ride." Apollo asked again. Troy just couldn't take it anymore just the thought of Ryan down grading to a pierced up 9 inch downgrade drove him into a frenzy.

"Why the hell would Ryan do that when he's got a 13 inch perfectly muscled guy willing right here. Mean come on scrawny, pierced up and 9 inches, that's insulting." Troy exploded. He didnt realize what he was doing but if Ryan said yes Troy was going to chop of that guy's manhood and make him eat it if he dared touch what was his. He grabbed Ryan and kissed him.

"You won't really do that will you Ry. I mean i now i haven't said it i mean i was waiting for the right time. But if you gonna go around sleeping with people like that than to hades with right timing. I mean i know we have something. Don't we?" Troy said as Ryan just stared at him.

"You serious?" Ryan asked dazed.

"Of course i am. I love you. Oh wait crap i wasn't supposed to say that yet. So umm forget i said that. Cause i wanna take this slow you know. I mean uh umm." Troy stopped when he saw Kelsi in Sharpay's arm's both smiling.

"Troy i swear i will never for as long as live sleep with another person. That was the hottest sweetest thing ever." Ryan said leaning into Troy.

"Jesus Christ Ryan first guy to dominate you and show major aggressive-ness and your pudding." Apollo said before turning to Troy. "Good luck. And i sincerely hope you all al about dom/sub stuff. God Ryan he doesn't even look like a dom." Apollo sneered at Troy clearly saying Troy was unworthy. Troy smirked wickedly. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Apollo." Troy said showing Apollo just a glimpse of just what he knew, could do, and loved to do. Apollo nodded.

"So let's go to my house to hang out. I don't think dad will mind much. Hey da-" Troy started but stopped. Sitting a few feet away was Jason and his dad. Jason was straddling his dad and they kissed like there was no tomorrow. Jack had one craddling Jason's head the other on his behind. Jason was rocking up against jack in slow undulating movement's.

"OH MY GOD!!! WHAT IN THE NAME OF SILVERITUS ARE YOU TWO DOING!!!!" Troy screeched causing the two to pull apart quickly in shock.

* * *

End:

and that is chapter three. I had to get them together quicky because after my huge bout of writer's block i now know wear i want this to go. The Gods including Troy, Kelsi, Gabby, and Zeke are going to war. For earth. Im think more along the lines of, renegade god's and other creature's. yea sounds about right. By the way if you haven't guessed. Apollo really is the Greek god Apollo. Oh and Jack Bolton is going to war as well. But by that time he wont be human. Review and tell if you like it, if not i can try to change it.

the song was by T.a.t.u called ludi invalidi. i do not own that song.


End file.
